Question: Circle $B$ has its center at $(-6, 2)$ and a radius of $10$ units. What is the sum of the $y$-coordinates of the two points on circle $B$ that are also on the $y$-axis?
Explanation: Note that if the $y$-coordinate of one of the two points is $2+c$, then the $y$-coordinate of the other point must be $2-c$ because the two points must be equidistant from the line $y=2$. Therefore, the sum of the $y$-coordinates of the two points on circle $B$ that are also on the $y$-axis is $\boxed{4}$.